1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to engineered, pressure-molded fiberboard panel with applications in manufacturing, building construction, packaging, and other fields, and is particularly concerned with methods and apparatus for making such panels, panel core layers, multi-layer panels, and products made using such panels.
2. Related Art
“Dry-process” wood-product panels such as medium density fiberboard (MDF), particleboard (PB), and oriented strandboard (OSB) are known in the construction field. These products are largely manufactured by combining wood cellulose with formaldehyde-based resins and other bonding materials to form rigid panels. These panels are generally relatively heavy and not particularly flexible, and they are prone to toxic off-gassing caused by the resins used in manufacturing.
“Wet-process” panels are also known in the field. A “wet-process” panel is made by wet forming, i.e., panel materials and water are processed to form a slurry which is then poured over a form, and water is then removed by vacuum or the like. Known “wet-process” panels include mostly low-density cardboards, composite panel products, and agricultural fiberboards.